


way up in the clouds

by SilverMoonSky



Series: ML Oneshots [81]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky
Summary: Suddenly, Ladybug looks at him. “Fine, I’ll challenge you. Are you ready?”“I always am,” he says without missing a beat.Chat wonders what type of dare she’d give him. There’s no doubt she’s going to do something challenging; after all, theyarecurrently transformed as superheroes. There are many ways Ladybug could go about this. She could challenge him to a race across Paris. Maybe he has to scale a building. Perhaps he would have to pull a prank on the mayor of Paris. Or…The grin on her face is absolutely mischievous as she says, “I dare you to marry me.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: ML Oneshots [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643566
Comments: 34
Kudos: 172
Collections: Tumblr 500 Celebration





	way up in the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 500 followers celebration on the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)'s tumblr! The prompt was Ladynoir with truth and dare.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! <3

“Truth or dare?”

Chat hesitates for a brief second before saying, “dare.”

“Finally dipping your toe into the water, I see,” Ladybug teases.

“Are you saying that I’m a coward, my lady?”

“You’re the one who picked truth three times in a row.”

Chat grins, leaning towards her. “Does picking truth mean I’m a coward?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Ladybug playfully flicks the bell at his collar, making Chat’s grin wider. “You know perfectly well what type of dares I’d give you, don’t you?”

The two of them are sitting at the top of the Eiffel Tower after one of their dinner dates. It’s been awhile since they’ve relaxed like this; it’s been only a few weeks since their final battle with Hawkmoth, but for Chat, it’s felt like an entire lifetime.

He’s lucky he has Ladybug, though. These past few weeks definitely wouldn’t have been the same without her. Throughout everything, she’s never left his side, and he’s eternally grateful for it. Chat can’t imagine what he would’ve done if he’d been on his own.

“I’m not racing you around Paris again,” he says, crossing his arms indignantly across his chest to emphasize his point.

Ladybug laughs. “That’s because you don’t want to admit you’d lose.”

“That’s a bit bold of you to say, isn’t it?”

“Please. I always win.”

He pouts, though in good nature. “You do not.”

“When’s the last time you won again?” Ladybug looks up and puts a finger to her chin, tapping it in exaggeration.

_“Marinette,”_ he whines, “just give me the dare.”

“Are you sure you’re up for it?”

Chat sits up, squares his shoulders, and turns towards her. “I’m not going to back out from a dare. Challenge me.”

Ladybug bites her lip, thinking. Chat can’t help but smile as he watches her. Moments like this are always his favorite; no matter how silly their banter is, no matter how competitive they might get, it always circles back to this. Ladybug and Chat Noir. Marinette and Adrien. They’re just being _them,_ and he loves it.

Suddenly, Ladybug looks at him. “Fine, I’ll challenge you. Are you ready?”

“I always am,” he says without missing a beat.

Chat wonders what type of dare she’d give him. There’s no doubt she’s going to do something challenging; after all, they _are_ currently transformed as superheroes. There are many ways Ladybug could go about this. She could challenge him to a race across Paris. Maybe he has to scale a building. Perhaps he would have to pull a prank on the mayor of Paris. Or…

The grin on her face is absolutely mischievous as she says, “I dare you to marry me.”

The declaration takes him by surprise. Chat’s gaze snaps towards Ladybug, who is now staring at him, waiting for a reaction.

It takes a second for Chat to process the words.

_Marry me._

It takes another second for him to realize that, judging by the expression on her face, she isn’t joking.

_Marry me._

It takes even longer for him to form coherent words.

“I—” Chat breaks off, his eyes widening in disbelief. “You want me to—”

“I said what I said,” Ladybug says, grinning, “marry me.”

_Marry me._

The words almost make his heart stop. Chat can’t begin to put into words how much he’s dreamed of this. Of someday marrying his lady, the love of his life, his partner, the person he’s come to love the most throughout the past few years. And yet…

“You’re serious.”

It’s a statement, not a question. Chat already knows what the answer is.

Ladybug nods solemnly, though it’s clear she’s trying to hold back laughter. “I’m serious. I dare you to marry me.”

He isn’t laughing, though. “You want to marry me.”

“Yes.”

“H-Here?” he stutters when he sees she isn’t backing down.

Her attempts at holding it back fails, and she bursts out laughing as she says, “why is this such a surprise to you? We’ve been dating for years.”

They _have_ been dating for years, but… he didn’t exactly expect this. It’s one thing if Ladybug was saying this as a joke, but Chat _knows_ she isn't. She wouldn’t get his hopes up like that, not after everything they’ve been through. If she’s saying this now, she truly _means_ it, which means…

Suddenly, Ladybug stops laughing, seeming to have realized he wasn’t laughing along with her. She turns towards him with concern etched across her eyebrows.

“Chat?” she asks. “Are you okay?”

He’s frozen in place as he looks down at his palms, struggling to meet her gaze. “Do you… do you really mean it?”

If he’d been looking up, he would’ve seen Ladybug frown. “Mean what?”

“That—that you—”

_Want to marry me._

Chat swallows. He can’t believe it; despite dating her for years now, despite having been through times that felt like both heaven and hell, she _still_ wants to be with him. Even after the legacy that the Agreste name holds was uncovered. Even after he’d failed to realize what that legacy had been all along.

It leaves the question of: _why_ would she want to marry him? _Why_ would she even want to be associated with him more than she already is?

“Hey,” Ladybug whispers, reaching out to gently cup his face in her hands, their faces close together, “of course I do.”

His eyes flutter shut as she presses a kiss to his forehead.

“Of course I mean it,” she murmurs. Her tone of voice clearly indicates she’s no longer joking. Instead, it’s softer, more affectionate. “Of course I want to marry you.”

He takes in a deep breath that goes through him like a shudder. “Even after everything?”

Chat feels her lips ghost against the tip of his nose, pressing a kiss there.

“Even more after everything, if you can believe it.”

_But why?_

He feels like he should know the answer. He _knows,_ rationally, if their positions were reversed, he’d do the same thing for her.

“Marry me, and you no longer have to be bound to that name.” She presses a kiss to his temple. “You could take my last name.” A kiss to his cheek. “Marry me, and we can get a house.” A kiss to the corner of his mouth. “We could have the kwamis and the miracle box, three kids, a hamster…”

He feels her breath against his lips. It feels tantalizing, even when their lips brush together for a sweet kiss, even when they stay there with their foreheads pressed against each other’s and their noses tickling.

“Marinette,” he breathes, but all too soon she’s pulling away. 

“Maybe not now,” she says, smiling fondly at him, “but one day… I dare you to marry me.”

Chat can’t help but laugh at her words. “Are you going to make this a competition, bugaboo?”

“A friendly competition!”

If Chat had been told when he first got his Miraculous that he would now be here, he never would have believed it. They’re nineteen now; it feels like a lifetime has passed in such a short amount of time, and yet…

Ladybug leans over to rest her head against his shoulder and reaches over to lace their fingers together. They look out at Paris’ night sky, taking in the moon, the stars, the sky, the people, but most of all, each other.

At the same time, it feels like hardly any time has passed at all with her by his side.

_I dare you to marry me._

Now’s not the time for those words. At least, not just yet.

But what it _is_ time for are the words Chat could say over and over again, the truth he’s never afraid to hide.

“I love you.”

And he knows Ladybug truly means it with all her heart when she says, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CKZvWhCqx1s)! Thank you all for reading :)
> 
> (My [tumblr](https://silvmoonsky.tumblr.com/))


End file.
